


I'm Not Good Enough

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco doesn't feel good enough for Harry. Believing that he is the worst possible thing for the boy who lived. Harry feels the opposite, he'd give Draco everything.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	I'm Not Good Enough

“I’m not good enough!” Draco yelled, his slim fingers running through his disheveled hair.

Never did he once think he’d be telling someone he wasn’t enough  _ for them _ . But here he was. Ready to scream it if it would get through to Harry. He wasn’t good enough, he never was going to be. He was a Malfoy and a bloody rotten one at that.

Harry just stared back, his eyes glassy with tears. All he could muster was a whisper, “You are.”

"No. I’m not. I never was. I was raised by racists Harry, I was a fucking racist. I’m not the good guy, hell I’m not even morally grey.”

“You can be better, you’re being better,” Harry tried but it hardly reached Draco’s ears.

The blonde shook his head, “I’ll ruin you Harry. I’ll break your heart and serve it to you on a platter,” he let out an exhausted laugh, “Why can’t you see I’m horrible for you? Where’s your sense of self-preservation?”

Harry didn’t have a sense of self-preservation. He had a death wish.

No matter how bad Draco was for him he’d dive in, head first, ready for whatever came his way. Love, lust, heartbreak. How could he run away from Draco when he couldn’t look at another guy without imagining those piercing silver eyes? 

“I’ll let you destroy me. I don’t care,” Harry cried, his voice slowly trailing back to his throat, “Draco you could murder me and I’d say thank you.”

“That’s the thing, Harry, that’s not right. You can’t be willing to give everything to me. You need someone who will only take a little even when you’re ready to give your all.”

And Draco wasn’t that person. He would devour everything Harry gave until there was nothing left but the smell of treacle tarts and broom polish. He was a taker not a giver. After all he was brought up spoiled.

“Why not?!” Harry yelled, “Why can’t you just let me love you?”

Because love was too much. They were sixteen, running off infatuation and adrenaline and the idea that they were completely invincible. That a train could come straight at them and they’d survive out of pure spirit. 

“You don’t love me!” Draco screamed, “You love the idea of loving me, the idea that I’m some broken thing you can’t fix and we’ll live happily ever after in a cottage in the woods.”

Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and stalked towards Harry. Harry didn’t move an inch as Draco thrusted his wand against his neck, a slip of a syllable would kill him.

“I don’t get the lovely cottage. I get the manor and the money and the arranged marriage. And you Harry Potter are too good for any of it.”

Harry shook his head, feeling the tip of Draco’s wand brush against this throat. He wasn’t too good for anything. He was an orphan who was brought up by abusers and after eleven years he was reminded of where he came from, just to be a weapon. A saviour.

“I’m not.”

“You are. You’re good and loyal. You’ve been a hero since you were a baby,” Draco shoved his wand back into his pocket, “Run far away from me Harry. Take the out.”

‘The out’ wasn’t even an option in Harry’s head. There was no path where he simply walked away.

“I don’t want to,” Harry snarled, “Stop trying to do what’s best for me, Draco. I want to do this, do you. You could push me to the other side of the world and I’d still come running.”

With that Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, squeezing his broad frame, “You’re a fucking idiot.” 

"Yeah,” Harry agreed, a smirk slipping onto his face, “But I’m your fucking idiot.”

Draco lay his head on Harry’s shoulder. His nose was engulfed in Harry’s deodorant and the faint smell of sunday roast. He even smelled too good for Draco. Too pure.

He fought the urge to push Harry away. To continue arguing that he was in fact the worst thing for the boy who lived. 

Because even if Harry’s love was terrifying, Draco didn’t think he’d be able to fight it off. He didn’t want to either.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
